


Where We Belong

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Everyone wants to know where they belong. Draco vowed that being in love was a load of bull, he thought that being the most eligible bachelor was where he belonged. Hermoine thought she knew where she belonged. She had a nice husband and a beautiful seven year old daughter, everything was going great. After seeing each other after seven long ...





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: I own nothing ... except for Emilia and Aedan.

** Chapter 1 — Magic Signs **

Hermoine walked briskly down the dimly lit hallway of Madame Cottiers Grammar School for Young Girls as she made her way to the Headmistress’ office. The halls reminded her of her own school years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the life that she had given up seven years ago. Hermoine tore away from her memories to realize she was standing in front of the Headmistress’ door, just as she was about to knock the door opened and the Headmistress beckoned her to come in and take a seat next to her seven year old daughter, Emilia.

“Hello Mrs. Brillin, please take a seat.”� Hermoine nodded and stole a glance at her daughter. Emilia looked frustrated and worried.   
“What is this about Ms. Barton? Has Emilia done something wrong?”� Hermoine asked the Headmistress concerned.   
“There was an incident that involved Miss Brillin today. Emilia threw paint at two of her classmates during their Art Appreciation lesson with Ms. Thoreau. The two students said that they were painting the still image when Emilia approached them and threw the paint at them for no reason.”� The Headmistress replied in a huff tone.   
“I didn’t throw paint at them! Mum, I swear it wasn’t me! Chloe and Erica were calling me and Ashleigh twits and making fun of our hair and clothes. But I didn’t throw paint at them and neither did Ashleigh.”� Emilia was staring into Hermoine’s eyes with pure sincerity.   
“Emilia we will talk about this later, for now go sit outside while I talk to Ms. Barton alone.”� Emilia nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind her.   
“Mrs. Brillin would you like some tea or coffee?”� asked Ms. Barton.   
“Why yes, I would love some tea. Thank you.”� I smiled as she stood up and turned her back to prepare the beverages. I took out my wand that I now only used for emergencies like these.   
“ _Obliviate!”�_ I muttered the spell silently as I pointed the wand at Ms. Barton. This wasn’t the only time Hermoine had altered Ms. Barton’s memories. Emilia’s magical outbreaks had been happening frequently; showing signs that Emilia being a witch was inevitable. Hermoine was baffled, Aeden had no magical power whatsoever and Hermoine mostly never touched her wand and never did magic in front of her daughter. Ms. Barton turned around with the tea and handed one to Hermoine and sat down again with a confused look on her face.   
“What were we talking about again Mrs. Brillin?”� she asked flustered.   
“You were asking me if I would consider letting Emilia skip grades. You were saying how she is often bored in class because she is far advanced and it wasn’t fair for her brain’s development to keep her behind instead of letting her excel.”� It was true; Emilia was growing up to be like me. Always hungry for knowledge and ready to answer any question thrown at her and get it right. Ms. Barton had already approached Aeden and I earlier in the year and we had accepted, but with the memory charm I had her ‘forget’ it. Hermoine noted in her mind to congratulate herself later.   
“Of course, of course, Emilia is wise for her age. She should already be in her last year of grammar school according to her test grades and I.Q tests that we run every year at the end of the school term. I was hoping that at the end of this school term we could move her to her appropriate class level. If it’s okay with you and Mr. Brillin of course.”� She smiled sweetly, a little to sweetly; she resembled Dolores Umbridge in some ways.   
“It would be an honor for Emilia to be skipped up. It would also be an honor for myself and my husband.”� Hermoine smiled genuinely.   
“Well then it’s all set. Emilia will be entered into her last year the next following school term.”� Hermoine nodded and they shook hands. Ms. Barton got up and Hermoine followed. They went to the door shook hands once more and Hermoine left.

As Hermoine turned the last corner of the halls that lead to the main foyer, there she found Emilia being teased by the two girls she assumed were Chloe and Erica. Hermoine took out her wand and with a quick flick the girls forgot everything and walked away. Emilia looked up and saw Hermoine as she was putting the wand away.

“Mum? You do believe me right?”� she asked me as I approached her.   
“Of course sweetie. Put your coat on.”� I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked outside to the awaiting car. Jeffrey our chauffer opened the door so we could get into the town car.   
“Thank you Jeffrey.”� I smiled as he nodded. “We’ll be heading out to Le Bistro for lunch.”� He nodded and I got into the car and he closed the door. I strapped myself in and took out my electronic organizer and started fiddling with the To-Do List while Emilia was talking to Jeffrey as he drove talking about what latest mischief Crookshanks had gotten into with Aeden’s dog Bear. As I dug into my purse for my lip-gloss the mobile started ringing. I dug for it and checked the caller name, it said: **Aeden Work** and answered it immediately.   
“I Love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”� I greeted seductively. He laughed his laugh that I loved.   
“I love you too, sweetheart. Where are you two? I called the house and Annette said that you got a call from Emilia’s school. What happened?”� he asked in a curious yet concerned tone.   
“Well that daughter of yours got into some trouble at school with some vicious little brats.”� I replied a little annoyed as I remembered them. It was as if it were me getting teased by the Slytherin jerks, especially the biggest one of all, the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. It gave her goose bumps just thinking of those eyes and his sneering glare.   
“So she’s my daughter now? I didn’t conceive her myself, you played an important part too you know.”� He laughed. “What happened?”� he asked curious.   
“We’ll have to talk about this when we get home. It’s serious. It involves the past. My past.”� I replied vaguely.   
“Oh, I see what you mean. Okay we’ll talk about it later, like at dinner under the moonlight at our favorite restaurant.”� He said in a husky voice.   
“Is this an invitation?”� I asked giggling. I always loved how Aeden loved to surprise me.   
“If the answer is yes.”� He replied flirting back.   
“I’d love to.”� I smiled.   
“Great I’ll have to meet you at the restaurant say around seven?”� he asked. I could imagine him in his office twirling a pen in his fingers and then biting the cap.   
“On the dot.”� I confirmed twirling a newly dyed light brown curl. “  
Great. I love you.”�   
“I love you too.”�   
“ ’Moine?”�   
“Yes Aeden?”�   
“I love it when you twirl your hair.”�   
“And I love it how you bite your pen caps.”� We laughed and then with another I love you we hung up.

We arrived at Le Bistro and Emilia and I took our usual table outside under an umbrella. It was a very nice sunny day in London and the temperature was just right, not to hot and not to cool. Our usual waiter came and served us the only thing Emilia and I ever order. A huge banana split with two spoons and two lemonades. I ordered a turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwich on French bread to go for Jeffrey.

“Mum, what was that stick you put in your purse?”� Emilia asked out of the blue.   
“What are you talking about Em?”� I asked using my nickname for her. I wasn’t really expecting her to ask; I thought she hadn’t seen it.   
“Never mind mum.”� She replied as she scooped up some vanilla ice cream into her mouth. I scooped up some chocolate.   
“Em, what would you do if I were to tell you that next school term would be your last at Madame Cottiers?”� I looked at her waiting.   
“I’d be happy. But Mum I still have three years.”� She replied looking at me curiously.   
“Why?”�   
“Well, Ms. Barton informed me that according to your test scores and I.Q. Tests you are really smart for your age. Naturally all from my side of the family.”� I smirked as she giggled. “And she said that next school term you will be skipped to your last year. Isn’t that great?”� I asked excited. Emilia took it in slowly and at first she seemed sad but as she started to weigh out her options, she was excited too. All throughout the conversation she felt as though someone was staring at her. Hermoine glanced around but found no one paying attention to her or her daughter.   
“So I’m smart?”� Emilia asked with a familiar smirk on her face. Hermoine was aghast for a few seconds. She knew that smirk all to well, how could she forget it? Hermoine tried to match Aeden’s smirk and her own with Emilia but no matter how hard she tried it only matched one person.

A/N: Please review ... I'll love you guys to death!!! I have two chapters ready, but I want to know what you think of this one. Please comment, I don't care if it's a flame or a happy note. I can take the criticism!


End file.
